Pokemon, Mario and Sonic at the Unova Olympics!
by LyraGlaceonVulpix
Summary: Lyra, Dawn, and May go to Unova to compete against Sonic and Mario in the Olympics! I was bored, so I made this story! I know it says Pokemon, Mario and sonic, but I could only fit 2 categories. Please enjoy, no flames! :D


**Pokemon, Mario, and Sonic at the Unova Olympics! Ch1- Beware of the trainers!**

**Hey hey hey! I'm LyraGlaceonVulpix! I wrote this story so I could get my writer's block for this HeartSoulShipping story I'm about to write out of my head. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Mario, they belong to Nintendo and I don't own sonic, it belongs to Sega. Oh, and this story takes place in Johto.**

**Then the world tournament stadium in Unova! (Featured in Pokemon B2.W2)**

~XOX~

~Johto~

Three best friends were in Johto, bored out of their minds. They never knew how their lives were just about going to change.

"I'm so bored!" A girl named Lyra exclaimed. "There's nothing to do. I beat everyone in Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto, and Hoenn!"

"Yeah," Lyra's friend named May exclaimed. "It would be cool if we could go on a world tour Me and Dawn have been in all the contests, and all the grand festivals!"

"Maybe we can go out to the Pokemon Battle Royale!" Dawn spoke up. Lyra and May looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" Dawn asked.

"Don't you know that the Pokemon Battle Royale is in UNOVA?" May shouted.

"Sorry, I forgot.." Dawn said. "Let's watch some TV."

Dawn turned on the TV to a commercial that said, "_Hey! Are you guys bored out of your minds?_"

"Yes we are!" May cried.

"_Then come play in the 7th annual Unova Olympic games!" _ The commercial said. _"Starting May 21__st__, people in the Mario, Sonic, and Pokemon worlds can come to compete against each other in the games! There will be racing, hurdles, Ring Drop, Long Jump, trampoline, and other minigames! Sign up online NOW!" _

"That sounds like so much fun!" Lyra said happily. "But we have to train!" She said in a more serious tone.

"I'll go on Google to see what the rules are." May said. She went to the computer and opened up google. She searched it up online and read the rules out loud,

"_Rules for the Pokemon players. Each player is on their own, so no teams except for the minigames. Each Player may have up to three Pokemon. No Pokemon are allowed in the human events (Skiing, Long Jump, Kendo, etc.) There will be no substitutions during the events except for certain ones. You are advised to bring Pokemon good at strength, speed and stamina." _

"That's it I guess," May said. "Should I read the rules for the Mario and Sonic people?"

"Wait.." Lyra questioned. "There's going to be Mario and Sonic characters too?"

"The commercial just said that Lyra." Dawn answered.

"Don't read them. Just sign us up online before it's too late!" Lyra cried.

"Okay, Okay, don't rush me!" May said. "The sign up page says that we have to fill out our names, Pokemon, and age. I'll fill mine out first. May Haruka, Age 14, Blaziken, Beautifly, and Glaceon. Okay, Dawn, it's your turn to fill yours out!"

"Okay," Dawn said. She went over to the computer and filled her form out. "Dawn Berlitz, Age 14, Empoleon, Buneary, and Quilava. Done! Lyra, fill yours."

Ugh, Lyra thought. This competition's going to be tough. I'll have to compete against, May, Dawn, the other trainers, and the Mario and Sonic teams! How am I even going to beat Bowser? I'll have to train hard!

"Lyra?" Dawn called. "Are you going to fill yours out?"

"Oh!" Lyra responded, "Sorry." Lyra made her way over to the computer, and filled her form out. "Lyra Kotone, age 14, Typhlosion, Gyrados, Salamence. Done!" Lyra cried.

"Let's do our best in the games!" May cried, high-fiving Dawn and Lyra. "May the best team win!"

"HOORAY!" The girls screamed.

**~XOX~**

Mushroom Kingdom, Mario World~

"Luigi!" Mario called. "We have to train for the Games!"

"Aw, Mario, I'm so tired! Do we have to?" Luigi complained.

"Yes you do Luigi!" Mario said. "Because this year we'll be having a bunch of new guests, and they're all Pokemon trainers! And we still have Sonic and his friends! The competition will be bigger this year!"

"Hi, what's going on?" Peach asked as she and her friend Daisy walked over. "Peach, can you call everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom over here? Because we have to tell them all what we'll be facing this year in the games!"

_A few minutes later_

Mario was telling everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom on how there were going to be Pokemon trainers at the competition this year. Everyone was shocked. Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom promised that they will train hard for the huge competition!

"But what if they have legendary Pokemon like Darkrai or Victini?" Daisy asked nervously.

"They won't," Mario said. "Legendaries are disqualified. They'll probably bring Pokemon in speed, strength, and stamina. We have Wario for stamina, Bowser for strength, and Daisy for speed, those trainers won't be able to beat us! Escpecially at the human events.

"But we can't underestimate them!" Peach exclaimed. "They have people that are built out for speed too! Like one of the contestants, Lyra, she's a really fast runner and she's really good at trampoline too!"

"Who cares?" Bowser Jr. cried. "I'll kick their butts like there's no tomorrow!"

"That's what you said before we lost the 2006 competition…" Daisy muttered.

"Hey! I'll try harder!" Bowser Jr. cried.

"Anyway, let's start training!" Mario cried.

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed. Everyone changed into their clothes and they got right down to training!

~XOX~

~Sonic world~

"Dammit!" Shadow cried as he clenched the flier in his hand.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried. "Help me! Amy's chasing me again."

"No time for that!" Shadow said. "Call the others."

"But why?" Sonic complained.

"No complaining! Just call them! Even Eggman and Mecha Sonic!" Shadow rasped.

~XOX~

"Everyone listen up!" Shadow yelled. "This year in the Unova 2012 Olympics, there will be Pokemon trainers! So get prepared for May 21st!"

"What?" Everyone cried.

"P-Pokemon trainers?" Amy cried. "How will we win this, Sonic?" She ran into Sonic's arms and started sobbing.

"It's okay Amy." Sonic said. "We'll kick their butts just like we did with the Mario team, 7 years in a row."

"How are we supposed to beat them in the Pokemon events?" Knuckles cried. "Like, Ring Drop and Block Smash?"

"We'll find out a way." Shadow said. "We can beat them by fighting fire with fire. There's no way in hell that the trainers will beat us, not with our super speed and our power!" Shadow glanced at Kunckles. "And we'll win!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cried.

~XOX~

~Pokemon world~

_May 21st_

"Finally!" Lyra cried, getting up out of bed. "Opening day!"

"Can't wait to win!" Said Dawn happily.

"Yeah, I hope that training paid off!" May cried. "I hope it paid off for our Pokemon too!" May smiled down at her Glaceon.

Outside, a Salamence was waiting. "Who's salamence is that!" May cried. "Is that yours, Lyra?"

"No!" Lyra shot back. "Mine is in my Pokeball!"

Just then the door opened. Ethan, Drew, and Paul were standing there. "C'mon ladies," Drew said. "Let's go to Unova."

"Let's WIN!" The girls cried.

**~XOX~**

**Review! No flames please!**

**I'll do a better job! Seriously!**

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix **


End file.
